50 shades of darkness
by twarner
Summary: When the parents leave for a week because of government work. Strange things start to happen in Sophie and Katniss village
1. Chapter 1

50 shades of darkness

Chapter 1: Through the rabbit hole

Sofie fell down a hole. Well more like push down. Bella the most popular girl in the village had all the high school kids in her hand. Well except for Sofie. Sofie was the opposite of Bella. In that she was kind, funny and smart. Most high school kids don't see these things. So they go for the craziest girl at the school,Bella. Who in this village of 100 people. It was easy for to get most of the high schoolers to go after Sofie. Which is why she down in this hole.

As she got up she felt her head. She bumped it on the way down. It was bleeding a little bit. She looked at the blood in her hand and cry." I'm never getting out of this village" she thought. I'm going to be trap here with all the silly adults and kids. The village was unique as it a government village. Meaning only a set amount of people can live there. And they must be from a company called Wash away. A drug company, Meaning all the kids have full scholarships if they plan on working at Wash away. Which Sofie didn't want to do because of all the corruption she heard about Wash away.

She heard a noise. Then saw a bright light coming from a Door size rock. She push the rock away to find a cave with a way out. "Well through the rabbit hole" she thought


	2. Chapter 2:The meeting

Chapter 2: Meeting new people

She walk through the cave until she was outside. She knew the area well so she started walking back to the village. She trip on a rock but was save by a boy about her age she never met before.

"You got to watch out. It's very rocky out here ," Said the boy.

She stared "Who are you?" said Sofie

"My name Jacob, I be watching you while your parents are away"

"What are you talking about?" She wonders.

"Because of what you people are. For a week the parents leave and we come in to exam you guys. You know you children are very special. "They started walking back to the village

She knew. They were all made perfect though genetics testing from Wash away. Another reason she didn't like them. Their parents were chosen though a list. They receive money every year for being involved with the testing, so mostly the parents work from home, Doing genetic and drug testing.

"It's only going to be for a week as we check you guys out" Said Jacob.

"You look a little young to be doing this." Said Sophie

"Well all the people watching you guys are all my age, only we are very advance in thinking. There are three scientists like me and seven black ops Marines." Said Jacob

She stop" Why so many black ops"? Sophie said.

"Protection" said Jacob with a smile.

They talk until Sophie got to her home. Sophie lives with her parents and sister named Katniss, who was a year older then her. Everyone in the town had at least one brother or sister. Though out of all of their parents. Sophie's and Katniss parents seem to be the only ones to care about their kids. Most of the other parents thought of their kids as being lower life forms because of them being made genetically.

"Hey champ," said Sophie father.

"Hey dad" said Sophie.

So I see you got the news from Jacob about what's happening. Remember this is only for a little while. We know you will make it through this with your sister." A tear came down from his eye." There is a gun locker in the basement. Me and your mother have been storing it for it week. Come fine us in Paris. Tomorrow at 8 pm you and Katniss will be picked up at the nearest town and taken to the airport. By then Mr. Grey should be taken care of."

"But I thought this was just research" said Sophie

He looked at her, "I'm, so sorry. Protect her Jacob."

And after not answering any more questions about what he said. Katniss and Sophie parents were gone.


	3. Chapter 3:That night

Chapter 3: That night

Bella and her gang got together that night near the local river. They all wore homemade face masks. They started to chart.

"Welcome all" said Bella. "Tonight is the next stage of woman. Tonight, we shall rise to glory. We shall create the new apex predator. With me as your queen and you people the other deck of cards."

The boys there knowing how over dramatic Bella can be, shrug this off, They were mostly there for the orgy that was promise. Another thing the gang did was have lots of orgies. It was part of their practice of the bee keepers, A cult which relies on insect imagery, the guys like it because of the sex. The girls liked it because of the pro feminist themes, along with the many other darker themes.

"Now we shall mate" said Bella

And mate they did. Until the moon was the highest in the sky, then something happen. The the girls started acting funny. Their mouths got real big. With teeth that looks like sharks. They grab the boys (who were freaking out) and with their super strength. Bite their heads off. Then the girls threw up the boys head back onto their bodies. Where they reconnect back on the boys heads.

"Tonight is phase one." Said Bella. "Tomorrow phase two begins" and all the girls buzz in agreement.

Sophie was asleep at the time. Though her dreams made here aware of what was happening. It was a strange night.

"Rise in the glory of you new queen", Said Ana.

And they all rise.

"Today" said Bella. "We shall rise. For years we been looked down upon. By our parents, By everyone. Now we shall rise. We are family! We are one."

And at that moment, the men had bugs come out of them.

"Now , the ground shall be control by me." Said Bella

The bugs went into the ground, eating the body of their host on the way.

"Now they shall breed until they have enough bodies to control the forest. My inner goddess is excited."


End file.
